The invention relates to a ski seat made up of skis and ski poles, wherein two parallel skis rest with the trailing straight ends on the ground and are connected near the backward-facing points of the leading ends to the top ends of the ski poles, while the seat, which is made of flexible material, is accommodated between two bars, of which the upper bar is fixed to the respective skis and wherein the lower bar rests loosely on the two upturned ski contact surfaces.